Bella werecat
by Renesmee1267
Summary: Bella is part of the werewolf pack but she does not turn into a wolf when she changes no she turns into a cat. When the Cullen's come to town Bella goes and spy on them but what happens when she imprints something that no one thought she could do.


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/N: after this story gets so old I'm putting it with the others in my story call in to my mind. Please R&R it means a lot to mean thanks.**

Jacob walked into my room and told me there was a pack meeting now you would think because I am a part of the pack that I would be a werewolf but that is not the case no I Isabella Black am not a wolf I am something far cuter to look at though I can be just as deadly as my wolf brothers and sister.

Leah and I are the only girls in the pack though she is a wolf and not like me. Jacob walked out of my room I knew where he was going. he was going to change in to his wolf form.

I changed to and run after him. "Hey Jake where are we meeting Sam and the other" Sam was our pack leader "not to far from here Bella" just as Jacob finished what he was saying I felt Sam enter our link.

"hey Sam why the meeting" Jacob asked " the vampires are back" was all Sam said be for everyone else was in our link to. There are 8 wolfs in the pack and one me the wolfs names areSam, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry I love them all so much they are the only family I know.

"what's that you said about vamps" Seth asked Sam " I said that the vamps are back Seth the Cullen's are here in town" at what Sam said the wolfs growled and I hissed I hated vampires

"I wish we could know what they are doing so we could know if they are a threat but we can't go on there land just as they can't come here" Sam said. Jacob started to jump up and down we all looked at him as if he was crazy

"Jake man why are you jumping" Embry asked Jacob "cause I know how we can know what the Cullen's are doing we can send in a spy aka Bella" Jacob smiled at me as he said this

"yeah we could send in Bella who would ever think that a cat as cute looking as Bella would be as deadly as she can be the vampires will not know what hit them" Seth said in a rush.

Sam turned to look at me "is that ok with you Bella" Sam asked me "Yeah that's fine but you want me to go now" "Yes we would like you to go now and don't for get to take a bath first so they don't smell us on you okay" Sam asked.

as I ran way I told Sam that I would and that I would be safe. On the way to the Cullen's house I jumped in to a river and swam around for a bit when I got out I was at the Cullen's door I shuck my fur out getting the water off of me and walked up to the door.

I sat in front of the door and hit it with my paw and meowed I did this till someone came to the door.

The leech that came to the door had short spikey hair and was very thin she smiled and said "may I pat you pretty kitty" I meowed at her and she took that to mean yes.

the leech pated me for a little bit and the she picked me up and walked into the house."my names Alice by the way and what should I call you Pretty kitty how about Al" I hissed to show her that I hated that name

"well how about Bell" Bell sounded close to my real name so I meowed to tell her that she could call me Bell. Alice scratched behind my ear "you like that name don't you Bell" Just then the phone rang scaring me I jumped and almost fell out of Alice's arms not that I would have been hurt by the fell anyway

Alice went to get the phone. with me having where cat hearing I could hear what the other person was saying. "Alice we will be home soon" Alice smiled "that's good Carlisle but I have something to tell you"

Alice was bouncing up and down I was starting to get dizzy " what is it Alice" Carlisle asked her he sounded like he was trying not to laugh " I found a cat she's small and brown with white paws and a white tipped tail she is so cute can we keep her please, please, please" there was a long pause on the other end of the phone and then I heard a woman specking into the phone

"that should be fine Alice but if we are going to keep her you need to buy her food and things to play with is that clear" Alice jumped for joy at what the

woman said and told her that would be fine and said she was going shopping when they got home then she hung up the phone. Alice walked me over to a

chairwhere she sat down and started to pet me now normally when someone pets me I scratch them but it was my job right now to get close to Alice and

the other leeches so I could tell my family how to fight them and win so we could be safe from them. about an hour later five more leeches ran into the house

and I had to fight the instinct to hiss at them. the big one picked me up and said "oh she is just the cutes little cat ever "then he looked at Alice can I come

with youto get her the things she needs" He looked at Alice with pleading eyes till she said yes. "We should get going Emmett we have a lot to Bell" Is that

what you named her Bell" Emmett asked Alice "yeah it was the name she seemed to like the most so that's her name now give Bell to Esme and lets go"

Emmett gave me to Esme and then him and Alice ran out the door. I looked at the other four leeches till Esme said to them "why don't we tell her our names"

The leech that looked like a doctor answered Esme "maybe we should" then he looked at he and said "I'm Carlisle that's jasper" He pointed to the other

blond male "and that is Rosalie" He pointed to a tall girl that look to be a modal. I meowed at him then jumped down from Esme's arms and found a soft spot

to sleep for a bit. when I woke up Alice was back with food and water and play things. I play for a bit then Alice called me to come and eat I did just that

when I was done dinner Alice picked me up. I snuggled into her before I knew what I was going but I just told myself it was so they would think I liked them

when really I did not. Alice smiled at me and told me her brother was coming home soon and that his name was Edward. I thought about this Edward as

Alice sat me back on the ground and left the room I try to think of what he could look like. maybe he would have Blond hair like jasper or Black hair like Alice

maybe he would be short or tall I wanted to find out so I walked in to the living room just as Edward came in the door he had bronze hair and was very tall

he looked like a god but that's not why I ran over to him and jump into his arms no I did that cause I imprinted on him though my pack told me that I would

never be able to imprint me being a cat and all but when I looked into Edward's eye I felt gravity shift and it was suddenlyhim holding to the Earth and I

want no one ease but him and he was my life. I jumped back out of my Edward's arm and did the one think that told them I was not just a cat. I turn back

into my human self all the Cullen's hissed but my Edward who held his arms out to me I ran into his arms trusting him even though he was a vampire. I

looked at the Cullen's knowing that now that I'd imprinted on Edward that they were my family to and so I told them why I was there and why I was telling

the by the end of me telling them everything they where smiling at me. they welcomed me in to there family and that was that. I told my wolf family what had

happen though they where not overly happy they where not mad at me and my Edward and I lied happy ever after.


End file.
